inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪 士郎) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven universe. He was a defender-forward, and the captain of Hakuren. He joined Raimon in Season 2, and played as a forward and defender of Inazuma Japan. In GO, he was the former coach of Hakuren and advisor of Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Fire/Blizzard *''"The north's best striker is usually cool and calm until he's on the pitch..."'' (Shirou/Atsuya form) *''"One of Raimon's ace strikers, he was reborn after being united with Atsuya."'' (merged form) Background Fubuki used to play alongside his younger twin brother, Fubuki Atsuya, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger one would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their father was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but Atsuya and his parents died. Due to this accident, Fubuki is morbidly afraid of any sound similar to those caused by an avalanche (like snow falling off trees or the roof, thunder and any loud banging sounds). Ever since then, Atsuya's personality was reinstated inside Fubuki. Appearance Fubuki is usually seen with a gray scarf and the longer remaining part of the scarf is parted on his right side which contains Atsuya's personality, and used to belong to Atsuya. His eyes' color is bluish-gray and are little droopy while his hair is short, gray and the spikes are facing downwards. When Atsuya takes over his body, his eyes turned golden orange in color and a little more slanted. This time, the spikes in his hair face upwards and looks stiffer than before. On top of that, his voice also becomes rougher. This appearance of him shows a far more devilish side and mostly shown smirking. During the match with Genesis , Fubuki learned the true meaning of becoming perfect and merges his soul with Atsuya's. The upper spikes in his hair faces upwards while the lower part faces downwards. His eyes' color follows the original color and is in between droopy and slanting. Fubuki is a great gentleman, he has a princely type of character and is also undeniably handsome. This is proven in Episode 35 when some of the girls from near Hokkaido being close to him and in Episode 40 when some of the female visitors in the theme park invited him to walk with them. Despite this, he seems rather neutral about girls and takes advantage of this to gain information. In GO, his hair gets spiked up a little bit more, giving him a slightly gangster-like appearance. He now wears a blue jacket with a white hoodie and two yellow lines on the left shoulder that looks like the captains mark, and a white shirt with a green mark that resembles Hakuren's symbol on his shirt, along with green pants and brown shoes. Personality Fubuki is a very timid person and is very gentle and kind to others. He used to be a defender. He can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both. He's very shy at the start of Season 2 and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality in it. When Atsuya is in control, his hair lifts up a bit, his eyes glow bright orange and when he grins, he looks quite sinister. Atsuya plays fairly aggressive. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. When both of them combine, his hair style changes, and lifts a bit, but not as much as when Atsuya takes over. As Atsuya, he's a little sadistic and menacing, but becomes a powerful striker. Later, the two personalities merge together to become stronger, and become one and they learn a new shoot. Fubuki is also shown to be good with girls as he often charms them into giving information for the benefit of the team. However, he is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of girls, as seen in Episode 50. Plot Season 2 Fubuki was introduced in Episode 32. When Raimon first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold and seeing that, Endou let him into the bus. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging, black bear that shook the entire bus, by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. Later, he introduces himself to be Fubuki Shirou, the striker whom the Raimon team was looking for, shocking everyone by the fact that the striker was with them during the ride until he got off. He joins the Raimon Eleven in Episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm. He then shows his fear of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family b eing killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when he's on the offense on the soccer field. He also had a hard time when he was badly injured due to his brother Atsuya who wanted to play all time on the field. He wanted to become a perfect soccer player and believed that he could only do so if he could "become" his brother (his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). In Episode 061, with Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could only be perfect if he played along with his teammates. Soon, he broke free from both his trauma and his twin brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one thus growing stronger. His brother taught him a lesson that he should also work with his teammates aside from Atsuya. The Season 2 is almost entirely focused on Fubuki and his own story. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Academy arc, Fubuki is invited by Coach Hibiki to a match to join Inazuma ) ]]Japan. He is placed in Team A, which is Endou's team. Fubuki scored the last goal of the match (and the winning goal) using Wolf Legend. He later is chosen as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. In the first match, with Big Waves , he was not able to score against them. During the match against the Desert Lion, Fubuki tried to score a goal using Wolf Legend, but it was blocked by Bjorn Kyle and Nasser's Storm Rider. After this, he fell unconcious on the ground, being replaced by Toramaru. During the match against Fire Dragon, he revealed an new defense hissatsu, Snow Angel, to stop Suzuno and Nagumo and proceeded through the field with Hijikata and scored with another new hissatsu, Thunder Beast, scoring Inazuma Japan's first goal. Cho Chansu eyed Fubuki carefully and told his teammates to keep their eyes on him since he can not only defend, but offend too. Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in the match as Fire Dragon uses their Hissatsu Tactics; Perfect Zone Press. He is later taken off the team with Midorikawa. He returns after the match against The Empire to substitute an injured Kurimatsu. In Episode 096, he is seen watching a resume about the match between Unicorn and Knights of Queen. In the next day, he talks with Kazemaru that he is thinking in create a new hissatsu, but that he will need speed. At the start of the match against Unicorn he tried to steal the ball from Ichinose, but was unable to. After this, he and Kazemaru brought out their new hissatsu to score a goal, which was named The Hurricane. After the match, he saw a letter with Hiroto from Midorikawa telling them that he will not give up, and that he will come back soon. He also remastered Crossfire with Gouenji and created The Birth with Hiroto. After many difficult matches, Inazuma Japan finally made it into the finals of the FFI. When the finals was just a few days away, after seeing the Raimon soccer club and others back in Japan supporting them, he asks Kidou and Hiroto to perform a new hissatsu with him, for the match against Little Gigant , which later scores a goal to Inazuma Japan. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI, everyone went back to their own school. Fubuki went back to Hakuren to graduate to high school. His graduation took a week before Raimon's, so Endou invited Fubuki and everyone else who joined Raimon in the Season 1 and Season 2 to have a match. Raimon was divided into two parts, Old Raimon( the original eleven) and New Raimon( those who joined later). Fubuki played in the New Raimon team where he, Kidou and Ichinose used Koutei Penguin No .2. All of the teammates listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Fubuki returns as the coach of the current Hakuren team. After the victory against Gassan Kunimitsu, the Raimon team is training on the field and suddenly Kurama shoots the ball away, behind the goal, but there is a person and the ball almost hits him, but surprisingly, the person was Fubuki, who defended the ball smoothly. He then spoke and greeted Raimon. He then started talking about his team when Fifth Sector started controlling Hakuren's soccer. He pleaded at Raimon to stop Fifth Sector on controlling his team and helped them by telling how to win against his team. It is shown that Fubuki also knew about the Resistance. At the end of the episode he is seen talking to Yukimura Hyouga, and it seems that he was worried about Yukimura, joining Fifth Sector. He also spoke to Endou about joining Raimon and the Resistance. After the match against Hakuren, he again told something to Endou, and Endou seemed to be shocked and he left the team afterwards. In Episode 044, during Hibiki's speech as the new Seitei, it is seen that Fubuki and Yukimura were watching the final match. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre In the movie he joins Raimon in the last 10 minutes of the match to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. During the match, he managed to steal the ball from Mistrene Callous. He later used his Wolf Legend. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Fubuki appeared in the GO movie. During the match against Team Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used Eternal Blizzard and created a chain shoot with Kidou's, Fudou's and Kazemaru's Koutei Penguin No .2 and scored a goal. Relationships *Fubuki Atsuya (Younger twin brother, Deceased) *Unnamed Father (Deceased) *Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Game Appeareance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'SH Eternal Blizzard.' *'SH Wolf Legend.' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' (with Someoka). *'SH Crossfire' (with Gouenji). *'SH The Earth' (with Endou and Gouenji). *'SH Thunder Beast' (with Hijikata). *'SH The Hurricane' (with Kazemaru). *'SH Big Bang' (with Hiroto and Kidou). *'SH Freeze Shot' (Game, Atsuya form). *'SH Northern Impact' (Game, Atsuya form). *'SH The Birth' (with Hiroto). *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' (with Kidou and Ichinose). *'SH Panther Blizzard' (GO Game). *'SH Icicle Road' (GO Game). *'OF Aurora Dribble' (Game). *'OF White Blade' (GO Game). *'OF Dog Run' (Game, Atsuya form). *'OF Shippuu Dash' (Game, Atsuya form). *'DF Ice Ground.' *'DF Snow Angel.' *'DF Coil Turn' (Game, Shirou form). *'DF Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Double Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Frozen Steal' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game, Shirou form) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Dual Typhoon' (デュアルタイフーン) Keshin *'KH Gousetsu no Saia '(GO Game) Concept Design Tumblr m23qsxS7R21qhauor.jpg|Fubuki's Character Design Fubuki go.png|Fubuki's Character Design in GO Quotes Inazuma Eleven *''"No matter how many points you get, you can't win if you don't have a good defense." (To Fubuki Atsuya)'' * "We'll get stronger! We'll get stronger and be perfect!" (To Fubuki Atsuya) *''"It's this version of me that everyone wants! Atsuya's power as a forward! That's why I... will make the shoot! That's what gives my existence here meaning!" (To Himself)'' *''"I have to be perfect... or there's no point in me being here!" (To Himself)'' *''"I'm not needed as Shirou, I'm not needed as Atsuya... Then what... what... what am I?!" (To Himself)'' *''"Someoka-kun! I haven't forgotten... how frustrated you felt when you had to leave the team... What you felt when you gave me the ace's seat!" (To Someoka Ryuugo)'' *''"Someoka-kun, you promised me that we'd be like the wind! Have you forgotten?!" (To Someoka Ryuugo)'' *''"Even though we were holding the feelings from all those who had to leave the team..." (To Himself)'' *''"I've taken the Heart 7. The word 'perfect' ruled me, and I couldn't forgive myself for not being able to achieve perfection. Simply thinking that I'm my own person never occurred to me. But, thanks to all of you, I realized beyond any scope of a doubt, that both my weaknesses and strengths make me who I am. That notebook is meant to urge us to take another look at ourselves. Once we know who we are, we can bring out the power sleeping deep inside our hearts. To me, that power was the heart 7, Forgiving Strength. " (To all members of Inazuma Japan)'' Inazuma Eleven GO *''"I see... Fifth Sector removed me out because they wanted this power from Yukimura..." (To Himself)'' *''"You can do it, Yukimura!" (To Yukimura Hyouga)'' *''"One day, you'll have to come up with a hissatsu technique that's even better than mine." (To Yukimura Hyouga)'' *''"Please, Team Raimon. Release Hakuren from Fifth Sector." (To Raimon) '' *''"Yukimura... This is Raimon's soccer." (To Yukimura Hyouga)'' *''"Let's play soccer together again, Yukimura." (To Yukimura Hyouga)'' Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) means storm, snowstorm or blizzard, while Shirou (士郎) when spoken, means white (白), which we can see translates to his hissatsu "Eternal Blizzard". *He has three forms in the game: Shirou (DF), Atsuya (FW), and Fubuki (merged) (FW). The merged Fubuki is also good as a defender (as seen in the anime). *He used to be frightened by any sound resembling an avalanche, thunder, explosion, bang, etc. (basically anything loud). *Like Kidou and Endou, he became the coach of his old school in GO. *Fubuki shares the same seiyuu with Light Yagami from Death Note, Dento from Pokémon Best Wishes, Death The Kid from Soul Eater, Kida Masaomi from Durarara!!, Haruto Sakuraba from Eyeshield 21, Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host club and Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight. Coincidentally his seiyuu has voiced characters who are also 'a lady's man' or characters who attempt to be one. *He reappears in Inazuma Eleven GO in Episode 025. *He trained Yukimura Hyouga to learn Eternal Blizzard. *When he is young, his seiyuu is the same as Aki's. *His dub name S'''hawn F'roste has the same initals as '''S'hirou 'F'ubuki. *Fubuki has many close friends like Gouenji, Kidou, Araya, Endou, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Someoka and Matoro as seen in the anime. *His character song is Ice Road. It could be a pun on his Hissatsu, Ice Ground. *According to Chae Chan Soo, Fubuki is a more dangerous player than Gouenji Shuuya. *Like Gouenji, Fubuki was followed by some Aliea Academy's men because they surely wanted to recruit him, since he is shown as a skilled player. *Nobody seems to know where Fubuki lives and who is the person who takes care of him. *He is one of the characters who are seen having 4 hairstyles throughout the entire anime including GO (like Kiyama Hiroto and Fudou Akio). *Fubuki is also known as being the "Prince of Snowfield", "The Bear Killer", "Fubuki the Blizzard" and "The Legendary Striker". *He's the character who has the highest number of hissatsu techniques (25 hissatsu techniques). *In the European version of Inazuma Eleven 2, he has a Scottish accent. *Fubuki is multi-talented, he is proficient in skiing, skating and bobsledding. *When he was young his hairstyle was similar to his mother's as seen in his flashback in Episode 42. *He is one of the few characters in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha that have Alter Egos. Category:Characters Category:Hakuren Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Red Team Category:Hakuren GO endo Category:Resistance Category:Wind Character Category:Captains Category:Coaches Category:Raimon Aliea Union Category:Midfielders Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Raimon GO Category:Raimon Category:Champion